Lunar Promises
by AyameWolf13
Summary: My first fanfic! Woot!Umm...not too sure about the summary, but I will let the story do the work. Aya/Koga Hana/Ryu Kag/Inu Mir/Sango Sess/Rin
1. Chapter 1

**Dude, my first story! Ok, so sadly I do not own Inuyasha, though I wish I did. But ya, please enjoy **

**the first chapter of Lunar Promises.  
**

* * *

The lunar rainbow… a memory long sensed remembered. Since she was young, the wolf princess's heart was held by a promise of love and marriage. She cherished her lover's words within her heart since then. But, the same love that once held her heart, lusted for another woman, that of the human race. The wolf prince who promised himself to her, made such promises to a human, who in return never truly returned his feelings. The princess confronted him in a time of crises to unite the wolf tribes together, but he refused and told her that she was mistaken and no such promise of marriage was made. He denied her…How her heart had ached.

Years have passed since then and the princess had grown into a fine young demoness. Her deep red hair now rested loosely down her back, yet some was pulled back in a small ponytail in the back. Her body formed out in an hour-glass shape that humans and some demons would kill for. She still wore the armor and furs from her younger years; however, they were tailored to fit her better. She didn't look like that young wolf demon that everyone knew.

The sun was high, its rays shining over the valley of the Northern Mountains where the Northern Wolf Tribe had lived for many generations. Young wolf demons played along the riverbed while their mothers tended to the chores of the tribe. The men had left to hunt for the evening's meal.

The princess sat in her den not too far from the riverbed. She was mending a blanket of her's when a ball rolled into her den. She looked up to see and little wolf demon girl bowing at the caves opening.

"Lady Ayame, forgive me," said the young girl. She couldn't have been more than three springs old.

Ayame smiled at the girl, picked up the ball, and stood. "It is alright, dear." She walked over and knelt in front of the young demon. "May I join you and your friends?" she asked.

The little girls eyes brightened and she smiled. "Yes, my lady." She took Ayame's hand and brought her to the other young wolf children. "Lady Ayame is going to play with us!"

They all looked over and greeted the princess. Then, they resumed playing ball with each other.

Ayame's grandfather, the leader of the tribe, looked down from one of the cliffs on the mountain. He was an old white wolf. Behind him sat other elder male members of the tribe.

He saw Ayame playing with the children. A small smile came to the side of his mouth.

"Leader, why have you called us?" asked one of the elders.

He turned back to his council. He sat and looked at him with his deep green eyes. "My friends, my time here on the plain is growing short. Ayame is the future of our clan…yet, she needs a mate to rule by her side as an alpha male."

"What happened with Koga of the Eastern Tribe?" asked another elder.

The old wolf looked down. "Ayame wants nothing to do with him. Also, he is fancied by a human female."

"A human?"

"Dishonorable whelp," said another elder.

The Leader looked at his men bicker about Koga. "Please, listen," he said, getting them to quiet. "My Granddaughter, for if I died, make sure she is mated. Whether it is Koga or another male, our legacy must live on."

They bowed their heads. "As you wish," they all said in unison.

Back with Ayame, she was having a great time with the tribe children. She was about to throw the ball to one of the kids when the little girl from earlier pounced on her back, knocking the princess to the ground. She was the tickled by the child.

"Ha-haha...hee…"Ayame giggled and squirmed. She took the girl and reversed the roles. She was now tickling the little girl. "You silly child." The little girl laughed and squirmed as she was tickled.

"Teeheehee," squealed the girl. She exposed her head back as a sign of submission.

Ayame smiled and stopped. "Okay, now I have to get back to my duties." She heard the children groan in sadness. They all walked over and started to nuzzle her. "You guys," she giggled at their actions. "I promise, when I have some free I will play with you all."

"Yay!"

Ayame gave them each a hug before returning to her den. When she entered she saw her grandfather sitting by the cave entrance. "Oh, Grandfather, what brings you here?" she asked as she knelt in front of him.

"We need to talk."He stood and led her back into the den.

Quietly, she followed her grandfather in. Both sat, facing each other.

"Ayame, as you know I am getting old. It is time you found a mate."

Ayame's face darkened as she bowed her head, hiding it away from her grandfather.

"A mate?"

"It's time you found someone and settled down. I have talked with my council. If I die before you are mated they will make sure that you will have one for me, willingly or by force."

"I…I see."

The old wolf walked over to her and took a seat at her side. "I will be having my council send word out to our neighboring wolf tribes. Within a week's time, young males will be here to ask for your hand. You must choose a mate by the Harvest Moon or one will be chosen by me."

Ayame looked at him in shock. "You're not serious? The Harvest Moon is in three moon cycles."

"I am serious, child." He stood. "I will return around dinner time." He left the princess alone to her thoughts.

* * *

**OK, short, I know. But I will try to make the next chapter longer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright! Chapter 2 is up!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**  
**

Somewhere in the Western Lands, a human girl and a half dog demon were walking hand in hand when a wind cyclone appeared. Out of it jumped a wolf demon with brown fur pelts and armor. His long black hair was up in a high ponytail with a brown headband.

"What do you want, wolf butt?" growled the dog demon, holding the female to him.

"It's Koga, mutt."

The girl rolled her eyes. "Inuyasha, Koga, knock it off."

Koga looked at her and smiled. "Kagome, how is my woman doing?"

"She is not your woman! She is mine!" Inuyasha showed Koga Kagome's neck. She sported a pair of bite marks.

Koga nearly fell over in shock. He looked at Kagome. "No, you guys mated?"

Kagome blushed and Inuyasha nodded his head. "She is now mine, Koga."

"K-Kagome…"

"I'm sorry Koga. But…Inuyasha and I are in love and are going to be together forever. Please…can we just be friends?"

Koga's head hung low. "Yea…friends. I will be going now." He spun around and took off at high speed.

He ran and ran until he made it back to his tribe in the Southern Lands. Ginta and Hakkaku rushed up to him.

"Boss, there is urgent news from the Northern Tribe," said Ginta.

"I don't care." He pushed them aside.

"Boss?" questioned Hakkaku.

"What?"

"Did something happen?"

Koga turned to them. "Kagome mated with that mutt…"

"Oh…I'm sorry boss."

Koga sat on a nearby log. Ginta and Hakkaku sat in front of him.

They were silent for a few minutes. Nothing heard but the sounds of the coming night.

"So, what is urgent?" asked Koga.

Ginta looked at him. "One of the elders of the Northern Tribe came with a message for you. It's about Princess Ayame."

"Ayame?" he questioned.

"Yes. Her grandfather has decreed that it was time she had a mate."

Koga just stared at him blankly. "And?"

"Don't you see, Koga? If you get with her our tribes will be unstoppable," said Hakkaku.

"Boss, our tribe is small. What if something happened to you and no one could back us up? You mating the princess would be perfect. They are one of the strongest wolf tribes around."

"Me, mating that brat? Don't you remember how annoying and persistent she was, saying I proposed to her when I know I did not. What good would it be for me to marry such a bitch when I can't even stand her?"

"Koga, please, do it for the tribe."

Koga looked at them. He sighed. "For the tribe."

Ayame sat out in the trees surrounding the tribe's lands. A week had passed since her and her grandfather talked. She watched as three wolf demons entered the area. One wore dark gray fur pelts and matching armor. He had short hair green hair. Another wolf wore white fur like her's, but he wore male armor. His hair was long and blonde. The last demon wore black fur pelts and armor. His spiky short hair was white with red streaks in different places.

All three walked over to her grandfather and knelt.

"Welcome," greeted her grandfather.

"I am Lord Arashi from the neighboring Tribe," said the blonde.

"I am from the Western Tribe. My name is Loki," said the one in gray.

"My name is Kiba from the Southern Tribe, sir," said the one in the black fur.

The old one bowed his head to him. "I see you all have received my message."

"We have all come for Lady Ayame's hand," said Arashi.

"So have I," said a voice. The all turned to see Koga land behind them, Ginta and Hakkaku following him.

"Koga of the Eastern Tribe," snorted Kiba.

"Koga, nice to see you," greeted Ayame's grandfather. "Long time, no see."

Koga and his men bowed to him. "My lord."

Ayame nearly fell out of her tree. 'What the hell is that bastard doing here?!' her mind screamed.

"Gentlemen, please come to my den and we can discuss things." The old wolf stood and led them to his cave. Once inside they sat around a fire. "Now then, I should let you know, Ayame is a stubborn girl, yet she is a god send. You all will court her. If she does not choose one of you by the Harvest Moon I will choose for her. There will be no killing each other, harm towards Ayame or anyone in this tribe, or mating her without my consent. This is my only family we are talking about."

"We understand," said Loki.

"Now then, after tonight's meal you will be showed to your own cave where all of you will be staying."

Suddenly, a gust of wind blew into the cave.

"Ah gentlemen, my granddaughter Ayame has arrived."

They turned to see the demoness enter the cave. Koga nearly gasped. 'Is that the same Ayame from three years ago?' he asked himself as he looked up and down her newly formed body.

The leader waved her over to sit next to him. Ayame walked over, completely ignoring Koga, and sat next to him.

"Ayame, these are your suitors."

"Welcome," she said, bowing slightly.

Koga blushed when he saw down her armor and looked at her cleavage. 'She is…wow…' Ayame brought her head up and looked at Koga with her emerald eyes. He quickly looked away.

"Lady Ayame, it is an honor to finally meet you," said Arashi.

"We hope that one of us will make you a happy woman," said Kiba.

She nodded to them and continued to sit quietly as they talked with her grandfather.

Later that night, after dinner, the visitors were led to their cave. Koga made a den near the end of the cave. He sat there in silence as everyone started settling down for the night. Hours later he was still awake. He could not sleep. His head was full of too many thoughts.

Suddenly, he caught a scent of something from the summer breeze. It was Ayame's scent. He stood and walked to the back entrance of the cave. He sniffed in some air. Her scent was still there. She wasn't too far. He took off into the night after her.

Ayame sat outside of her cave by the water's edge. Her thoughts revolved around the fact that Koga was there. She had just gotten over him, right? She didn't know what to think.

"Can't sleep either, eh?"

Ayame jumped to her feet in an attack position, ready to strike. She then saw it was Koga. He was leaning against a tree, staring at her with his award winning smirk. She growled at him.

"Easy there, Ayame."

"What do you want?"

"Nothing, I just couldn't sleep. I caught your scent and came to see ya."

Ayame got out of attack mode and placed her hands on her hips. Two of her wolves came over and stood at her sides. "So, here I am. You saw me. Now, go away."

She turned only to find him standing in front of her. "Ayame, never turn your back on an intended suitor. It is a bad thing to do."

She glared at him. "I don't know what game you are playing, but good luck in trying to make me you mate. I am not the same pup you knew three years ago." She pushed him aside and marched back into her den.

Koga growled in pleasure to himself. "I do like them feisty." He turned to the moon. "I will make you mine, one way or another." He rushed off into the night.

He didn't stop running until he made it to a shack in the middle of a dead forest.

"Who goes there?" cackled a voice.

"Wench, I need your help."

An old woman came out of the shack. "If it isn't Koga," she said, giving him a toothy grin.

"I need you to give me a memory potion. I need some rivals' memories erased."

The woman cackled and went back inside. She came back out a few minutes later with a vile. "Sprinkle this around their heads and they will wake up with no memory what so ever."

He took the vile from her and handed her a bag of gold plates. He rushed back to the cave. Carefully, he snuck into the other's dens and sprinkled the potion around them. They all woke up confused.

"Why am I here?" asked Kiba.

"This isn't my home," said Arashi.

"Who are you?" asked Loki to Koga.

"I am your savior. You were all captured, but you are free now. Leave this place at once," lied Koga.

They all stood and bowed to him. "Thank you, sir," said Arashi as he and the others bolted out into the night.

Koga threw the vile into the river. He went back to his den and went to sleep. Oh, how he hoped morning would come soon.

* * *

** Reviews pwease...*innocent, big watery eyes***


	3. Chapter 3

**Okie dokie! Here is chapter 3. [Warning] Koga is a bit vulger in this chapter. **

* * *

Ayame woke up to commotion coming from outside. She quickly dressed and went out to see what was going on.

"What is going on?" she asked one of the tribe members.

"Three of your suitors up and left you," he said to her.

"What?" She dodged passed him. She ran up to her grandfather. "What happened?"

He turned to her. "They ran away. They also left this." He pointed his paw to a letter.

Ayame picked it up and read it.

_Our dearest Ayame, _

_We regret to inform you that we are not ready to settle down. We do wish you luck in the future. Farewell, Princess Ayame._

_Arashi, Kiba, and Loki_

Ayame looked up from the letter. "So, it is true."

Koga walked up to them. "So ya heard?"

Ayame glared at him. "Of course I did, you idiot."

"Touchy," he scoffed.

The old wolf looked at them. "Due to what has happened I have decided to take matters into my own hands."

Ayame and Koga looked at him.

"Ayame, I betroth you to Koga."

"WHAT!!!" Ayame ripped the note in half out of shock.

"It has been decided."

Ayame was about to go crazy. "I refuse to mate that arrogant bastard."

"You have no say, Ayame. If you disobey I will see to it that you are punished," he growled.

Ayame backed away in shock and fear. She never heard her grandfather talk to her in that way. She bowed her head in submission. She cannot win.

Koga walked over to Ayame and took her hands in his. "I look forward to our mating."

She looked at him in disgust. "You may have my body, but you can never have my heart and soul." She let his hands go and walked sadly back to her den.

She went straight to her bed and cried.

A few days later, Ayame walked amongst the forest. Since they day her grandfather announced her engagement she has been upset. Sure, it was the man she had loved long ago, but he already destroyed the love she once had for him. Since the engagement, Koga has been hounding her and never letting her be alone. She didn't have any space at all. She had to sneak off in order to get some time to herself.

She walked until she heard crying. Curiously, she followed the sound. It led her to the little female from her tribe that she was playing with only days before.

"Child?" she asked.

The little demon looked up. "Lady Ayame, it's you."

Ayame walked over to her. She knelt in front of her. "What's wrong?"

"I-I got lost…The other's ran off, ditching me…" She started to cry again.

"Oh, you poor dear." She cuddled the child close. "It's okay to cry."

The little girl looked up at her. "T-thank you, my lady."

After a while, the girl fell asleep in Ayame's arms. Ayame picked her up and started walking back home. Once there she found the girl's mother and explained what had happened. She thanked Ayame and Ayame left. She went back to her den. She growled when she got to the entrance. She walked inside to find Koga lying on her bed of furs. He looked up and smirked at her.

"Welcome home, Honey," he said.

She growled and grabbed her towel that Kagome had given her long ago. She turned on her heel and left for the hot spring.

Once at her destination, she quickly stripped and got into the warm water. She sunk down until her chin reached the water. She closed her eyes and leaned back, in attempt to relax.

"Oh Ayame, where are you?" called an all too familiar voice.

She growled and sunk deeper into the murky water as Koga walked up to the hot spring.

"Well well, my sweet, how come you left me like that?" he asked with a mock pout.

"Go away."

He placed his hands on his hips. "Like, I would want to miss my love in all her glory."

She gave him a warning growl, her pupils turning to slits and canines bared.

"Is that a threat, my dear?" Koga took a step forward. "Ayame, you should know better than to make you intended mad. I do have the right to mate you and I can do it when I want."

Ayame snorted at him and looked away. "Just leave me alone."

Koga sat at the edge of the spring. "No and that is final."

She sighed and swam to the other end of the spring, careful not to show him her body.

The wolf demon watched his intended swim away. He rolled his eyes and stood. He took off his fur and armor. He let his hair out of its ponytail and headband and letting it fall down his back. He stepped into the spring and disappeared into the water.

Ayame made it to the other side. She turned to see that he was gone. She smiled softly and sat back against a smooth boulder. Suddenly, something swept against her leg causing her to jump a bit.

Koga came up from under water. "Did I scare you?"

The princess sank more into the water. "I told you to go away."

"And, I said I wasn't going anywhere." He sat next to her.

She turned away from him. "I came here to get away from you."

"Why would you want to do a thing like that?"

She turned her head in his direction. "You broke my heart, I eventually got over you. You come back as if nothing happened. You are constantly hanging around me. I never have a moment's peace. You are just like a tick I can't get off of me."

Koga was silent for a moment. Then, he burst out into a fit of laughter.

Ayame splashed him. "Forget it." She jumped out of the water and over to her things. Quickly, before Koga could see, she wrapped herself in her towel. She grabbed her things and left the laughing wolf demon prince.

"I knew he wouldn't understand. Why did I even bother? Stupid me…"

Ayame was pushed down to the ground by force. She turned and looked up to see Koga standing in front of her in all his glory.

"KOGA! Put some damb clothes on!" Ayame closed her eyes, a blushed of embarrassment staining her face.

Koga pounced on her, pinning her to the ground. He had an evil smirk on his face. "Ayame…I'm horny…"

"What!?" Ayame tried to push him off of her.

"You heard me. I want to fuck you, right here, right now."

A look of fear crossed her face. In a panic she howled a cry. Koga looked at her in confusion.

Just then, he heard growling from behind him. He turned to see her grandfather and wolves standing there.

"Ayame, I heard your cry. Are you alright?" her grandfather asked.

Koga jumped off of her and covered himself. "Uh…hello sir…"

The elder growled at him. "You horny idiot, no mating until I say so, remember?"

"I'm sorry, my lord."

"And put some clothes on. Have some decency man."

"Right," said Koga as he flew off.

Ayame sat up and looked at her grandfather. Her wolves walked over and licked the dirt off of her.

"Grandfather, he nearly…" She shook in disgust. "Ewe."

He walked over to her. "He nearly took your innocents."

"Ya, that's it."

He nodded. "From now on your wolves are to be around you at all times. They will guard you until it's time for you and Koga to mate."

She nodded and stood. They headed back to the caves.

* * *

**Thanx to all those who reviewed my work so far. I am glad you enjoy my story. Anywho, keep up the reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

**OK, here is a chapter I know people have been waiting for! [WARNING!] extreme LEMON in this chapter. People can skip the lemon if needed. I will warn you when it's time.**

**Here we go...**

**

* * *

  
**

Ayame sat in her tree, watching the busy members of her clan. As of lately she has been avoiding Koga more and more. After their incident a few days prior they have stayed away from each other.

Speaking of Koga, Ayame looked down to see him helping some of the men skin and cut a huge wild boar. Ginta and Hakkaku were helping her grandfather and the elders in cleaning their fur. She then turned her attention back to Koga. He had his armor off and he was sweaty.

Her eyes were fixed to his well toned abs and slightly tanned skin. The sweat gleamed in the sun. For some reason, Ayame licked her lips in anticipation. She became aroused at the sight of her intended. Realizing her spike in arousal, she blushed and chastised herself.

'Get a grip, Ayame. This is Koga, here, ya know. He is the one who tried to rape you a few days ago!' she yelled at herself.

A strange scent hit her grandfather's nose. His eyes slightly widened as he looked up at Ayame. 'She is aroused?' he thought to himself. He looked at the sun. 'She is going into heat…finally.'

He stood and walked over to Ayame's tree. He looked up, clearing his throat. "Child…?"

Ayame jumped down and knelt in front of him. "Yes, Grandfather?"

"We need to talk. Follow me," he said. They left everyone and headed into the woods.

As soon as he was sure they were out of ear range he stopped walking, making her stop. He turned back to her.

"You're going to mate Koga tonight."

Her face turned completely red. "W-what?"

"Your scent has changed and your bitch scent is getting stronger. By night fall you heat side will take over, enticing your intended, meaning Koga, to mate with you."

Ayame looked like she was going to explode.

"Okay, let it out…" said the old wolf.

And Ayame did. "NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

The sun was beginning to set. Ayame paced back and forth in her den. "Okay, you can do this. Once the sun goes down…it's all over…"

As she paced, a female of the tribe came to her den. She was an older woman of the tribe. "Lady Ayame, your grandfather told me to come here to help you."

Ayame looked at her. "Oh, Yuki it is you."

"Well, I see you are nervous." She walked inside. "Okay, I am here to instruct you. Once the sun us fully set you will run."

"Run?"

Yuki smirked. "Male's love a challenge, when it comes to mating. It's like a game of hide and seek. Once he finds you he will take you at that spot. If you can, try and escape at times. It makes the experience more fun. "

Ayame fiddled with her cape. "I don't think I am ready for this."

Yuki giggled a bit. "Oh dear, don't fret. You will be fine. Now, I have to get you out of those clothes."

"Excuse me?"

"You will wear this," she said, pulling out a red silk robe. "This is the virgin robe. All females will wear one on the night of their first time."

Ayame looked at it. She blinked a few times before shedding her furs and armor. Yuki helped her into the robe and tied the obi.

"All done." Yuki looked outside. The sun was about gone. "Okay, start running."

"What?"

"GO!"

Without another word, she was off. She dodged out of her den and into the woods.

Meanwhile, Koga got a big whiff of bitch scent mixed with Ayame's. He dropped his meal and stood, his nose to the air.

"I say, Koga, is something wrong?" asked one of the tribe members.

Koga's eyes went wide as a shiver went through his body. He looked at Ayame's grandfather. They stared at each other for a few moments. Ayame's grandfather smirked a bit and nodded.

Koga whipped his head in the direction of the scent. A smirk played across his face as his eyes changed from their icy blue to a blood red within seconds. He chuckled a bit before taking off in a whirlwind.

Ayame had never run any faster in her life. It was like she was being chased by death. Suddenly, Koga's scent hit her nose. 'Oh shit!' she thought.

She ran even faster…but his scent was getting closer. Ayame turned her head to see if he was coming. There was no one there. She turned back to see Koga jump down in front of her, arms out to try and catch her. 'How did he get in front of me so fast?' she asked herself.

She stopped short and headed left. She heard Koga's growl of annoyance. She heard his steps behind her.

"Ayame darling, please stop. I only want to screw you…"

Ayame's eyes went wide and she ran faster. She jumped up into the trees and scaled the branches. She could tell he was right under her, watching her. Ayame was getting scared.

"Oh Ayame…"

Suddenly, Koga grabbed her ankle and pulled her down from the trees. She screamed as she fell into his arms. She looked up at him and realized that his true demonic side was taking over.

"I'm having bitch tonight," he snickered.

Ayame growled and hit him in the nose, causing him to yelp and drop her. She took off running again. "Can't catch me that easily!" she called back at him.

Ayame laughed a little bit…until she heard Koga howl and a saw a gigantic cyclone form.

"Oh crap!"

She dived do the ground as the cyclone ran past her. Ayame got up and looked ahead of her. There stood Koga. He only stood ten yards away from her. He clicked his tongue at her in disappointment.

"Bad, Ayame. You are trouble now."

Ayame gulped. She had nowhere to go now. He was determined to mate with her…now. Ayame went to her knees and closed her eyes. Shakily, she moved her neck to the right, exposing the left side of her neck. She was showing submission.

Koga circled her like an anime stalking his prey. He knelt behind her. Ayame could feel his hot breath on her. He ran his clawed hands slowly down her arms, pulling her robe down, exposing her neck more.

He circled a spot on her neck with his nail. "Good girl," he whispered into her ear. He went to her the spot between her collarbone and neck. Baring his fangs he bit down.

Ayame cried out as blood dripped out of the wound. Koga licked the wound, making it heal. All that remained was a pair of teeth marks.

**[[LEMON! LEMON! LEMONY GOODNESS! DO NOT READ IF UNDER 17!]]**

Koga felt himself grow harder by the minute. He pushed Ayame to the ground so she was on all fours. He lifted the robe so that her womanhood was exposed to him. He sniffed it, the scent driving him wild. Slowly, he ran his tongue along her fold, causing his mate to whimper in slight surprise and pleasure.

He smirked and did it again. "You like that, don't you, bitch?" He did it over and over.

Ayame felt a rush of wetness between her legs. She whimpered as he continued his torture.

Koga put a finger into her slick entrance. This caused the moan in surprise before purring as he continued licking her jewel.

"Say you want me. Say it, or I won't relieve you from this torture. Say it, bitch!" he said against her clit.

Ayame couldn't take it anymore. "I…I want y-you!" she squealed as she released all over his hand. She gasped a silent scream. She shook in pleasure that she had never felt before.

The demon smiled a toothy grin as he licked his mate's essence off his fingers. "Very good, good girl."

She felt the ties of her robe fall off and her robe open. Koga reached over and felt her breasts.

"My, my, my, you are a big girl," he said against her back. He continued to fondle her.

Ayame felt something hard rest against her. It rested by her entrance. She blushed when she realized what it was.

"Mine," he whispered into her ear. With that said, he entered her hard, breaking her upon entry.

The girl cried out in pain. Luckily, Koga did not move. He was waiting for her permission to continue. About five minutes later all her pain was gone and replaced with pleasure.

She moved back against him, urging him to continue. Koga took the invitation and proceeded thrusting in and out at a rapid pace. Both were whimpering like dogs, and breathing like demons in pleasure.

Koga picked up speed as they progressed. He clawed at her back, ripping the robe as he did. Ayame pushed back with each thrust, getting him as deep as she can into her.

He pulled her head back and took her into a passionate kiss. Their tongues battled for dominance, but Koga won in the end. He kissed up and down her neck as he thrust into her. He pushed her back down and hiked up her hips so he could go deeper.

Ayame felt her inner walls begin to pulse around his dick. She was about to release her orgasm. With a few more thrusts she cried out beneath him, collapsing to the ground. This sent Koga over the edge, making him release his seed up into her welcoming womb.

**[[LEMON OVER! LEMON OVER! LEMONY GOODNESS OVER!]]**

Koga fell on top of her. He couldn't pull out just yet. He had to wait for her to release him. He felt her relax and pulled out slowly. He looked down at Ayame. "She has passed out," he said as he picked her up and held her to him.

His eyes went back to blue and he was normal again. He held his Ayame to him as she slept in his arms. He stood, making sure she was covered, and headed back for the den.

By now the entire tribe was asleep except for some keeping guard when they arrived. He walked into the den and laid her on the bed. He settled down next to her. He watched her sleep. He rubbed her stomach softly. There was no doubt that she would be pregnant after that night. He smiled at the thought of being a dad. He cuddled around her, soon falling asleep.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I will update soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, it has been a few days, but here is the next chapter. Sorry if it's kind of short. _'**

**

* * *

**A few days had passed since Ayame and Koga's mating. It was confirmed that she was indeed baring Koga's pup. Now the tribes would be fully united. Ayame was glad that she and Koga finally made up, but still wasn't sure if she was really ready to give him the love she once had for him yet.

Today, Koga sat with Ayame as she sewed a new fur pelt for her to wear while pregnant. He sat behind her, arms around her, head leaning against her neck.

Ayame finished and held up the item of clothing to inspect. It looked like a furry, short sleeved nightgown that went to just above her knees, and a small tie to make it fit under her bust.

Koga looked up from behind her. A small smile graced his lips. "Heh, cute."

She looked back at him and matched his smile. "Me, or the dress?"

He looked at her. "Both of course."

"Koga, are you trying to suck up to me?" she asked.

The wolf demon pulled her closer to him. "Now why would you say that?" he asked with a mock pout.

"It's nothing, really, but I just don't want you trying to butter me up just to get up my pelt." Ayame could not help but giggle at the last part of her sentence.

"I would never do such things." He nipped the tip of her ear. "I am a good boy."

This caused Ayame to break into a fit of giggles. "Good boy is such an understatement."

He pretended to whimper and he started nuzzling her neck. "I am a good boy."

"Koga!"

Koga and Ayame looked up to see Ginta rushing over to them.

"What?" asked Koga.

"Boss, The Birds of Paradise…they have declared another war. They proved it by killing one of the pack members."

Koga stood, picking Ayame up as he did so. Ayame looked up at him. He looked back down at her with a serious look in his eyes.

"What are you going to do?" asked Ginta.

Koga looked at him. "First, I have got to get Ayame out of here."

"What? I want to stay and fi…" Ayame was cut off by Koga placing a finger to her lips.

"No, Ayame. You have to go or you will be putting you and the pup in danger."

She looked down, her bangs covering her eyes to hide the fact she was about to cry.

Koga looked back at Ginta. "Get all the other elders, females, and children to safety. Wait for me to get back before anything else is planned." He picked Ayame up in his arms, grabbing her new dress too. "I'll be back by night fall." With that, he took off into a cyclone.

Inuyasha stood abruptly from the floor. Kagome, Sango, and Miroku looked up at him in surprise.

"Inuyasha, what's the matter?" asked his mate.

He growled. "Wolf butt…"

"Okay, and?"

He sniffed again. His eyes went wide in confusion. "Ayame?"

"Ayame? That female wolf demon from a while ago?" asked Sango.

Inuyasha rushed outside. The other's soon followed. They saw the all too familiar cyclone. It stopped about a few yards away from them to reveal Koga holding Ayame.

"Koga, what brings you here?" asked Miroku.

The said wolf demon took a few steps over to them. "I need a favor. Can we talk inside?"

The look on Koga's face was all too serious. This worried everyone, even Inuyasha. They all walked back inside their hut. Koga sat Ayame down next to him.

"So, what is going on?" asked Inuyasha.

"It's the Birds of Paradise. They have declared war on us. One of the pack members was killed today as a sign of war."

"And, what is the favor you need?" asked Kagome.

Koga placed a hand on Ayame's own hand. He kept his eyes at the group in front of him. "I need my mate to stay here during the war."

"Mate?"

He then turned to Ayame. "Yes, my mate."

Inuyasha folded his arms. "So, finally you wised up."

"Inuyasha now is not the time," snapped Kagome.

Inuyasha scoffed and turned his head away.

"Don't worry, Koga. Ayame can stay with us for as long as she wants," said Sango.

"There is more…" Koga trailed off a bit.

"Yes, Koga, is there something else?" asked Miroku.

He looked back at them. "She is going to bare my pup."

Kagome and Sango clasped their hands and smiled brightly. "A baby!" they squealed, oh so very close to Inuyasha's ears.

"Ouch! You girls hurt my ears." Inuyasha covered his ears.

"If anything should happen and I am not here, take care of them." Koga stood. "I must go now." He looked down at Ayame. She was still looking down. He placed a hand on her head, kneeling by her ear. "I will be back for you…I promise." He gave her cheek a kiss and then rushed out of the hut. He was gone.

Kagome crawled over to Ayame and sat in front of her. "Ayame…are you ok?"

Ayame looked up at her, tears about to spill over her eyes. Kagome saw that she was about to cry and opened her arms to her. The demoness couldn't take it. She fell into Kagome's arms and cried.

* * *

**Until next time!**


End file.
